After Degrassi
'''After Degrassi '''was a live, half-hour after show, filmed in front of a studio audience and features exclusive content and interviews the cast. The show ran for one season in conjunction with season 13 of Degrassi. It was hosted by MTV’s Phoebe Dykstra and Lauren Toyota. Episodes may be watched on the MTV Canada website and After Degrassi YouTube Channel. Episodes *Ep. 1303 **Premiere Episode: Lyle Lettau dishes on this cray cray season, and Lauren and Phoebe talk about new hottie, Miles. *Ep. 1304 **Munro Chambers has a bone to pick with Phoebe, while Aislinn Paul shows off her new do and talks about her character's battle with cancer. *Ep. 1305 **Hosts Lauren and Phoebe get down to business with Eric Osborne and talk about episode 1305. *Ep. 1306 **Hosts Lauren and Phoebe get down to business with Jordan Todosey and talk about episode 1306. *Ep. 1307 **Luke Bilyk co-hosts this episode with special guest Cristine Prosperi. *Ep. 1308 **The cast of Degrassi joins Lauren and Phoebe in this episode of After Degrassi. *Ep. 1310 **Hosts Lauren and Phoebe get down to business with Ana Golja and talk about episode 1310. *Ep. 1311 **Lyle Lettau is in studio to talk about all the drama from Episode 1311! *Ep. 1312 **Sarah Fisher and Cristine Prosperi are in studio! *Ep. 1313 **Demetrius Joyette and Luke Bilyk are on set! *Ep. 1314 **Eric Osborne and Olivia Scriven are on set! *Ep. 1315 **Aislinn Paul and Munro Chambers are in studio to discuss the latest episode! *Ep. 1316 **Andre Kim and Jessica Tyler discuss the mid-season finale! *Ep. 1317 **Who will be crowned Pictionary champion? *Ep. 1318 **Ricardo and Ana are in studio!! *Ep. 1319 **Cristine Prosperi and AJ Saudin are in studio! *Ep. 1320 **Munro Chambers and Sarah Fisher are on set! *Ep. 1321 **Jessica Tyler and Luke Bilyk are in studio! *Ep. 1322 **Eric Osborne and Sara Waisglass are in studio! *Ep. 1325 **Ricardo Hoyos and Cristine Prosperi are in studio! *Ep. 1326 **AJ Saudin and Jessica Tyler are in studio! *Ep. 1327 **Aislinn Paul and Cristine Prosperi are in studio! *Ep. 1328 **Melinda Shankar and Lyle O'Donohoe are in studio! *Ep. 1329 **Ricardo Hoyos and Olivia Scriven are in studio! *Ep. 1330 **Luke Bilyk and Aislinn Paul are in studio, plus Sarah Fisher performs! *Ep. 1331 **Aislinn Paul and Sara Waisglass are in the studio and we play a special game of Degrassi Trivia with Shane Kippel. *Ep. 1332 **Luke Bilyk and Niamh Wilson are in the studio tonight to talk about the latest episode of Degrassi. *Ep. 1333 **Cristine Prosperi and Sarah Fisher are in the studio today! *Ep. 1334 **Ricardo and Spencer are in the studio and play a game of Degrassi Headbang *Ep. 1335 **Andre and Lyle hang out in the studio and play a game of Degrassi Guess It. *Ep. 1336 **Eric and Olivia sit down with Lauren and Phoebe to chat about the latest episode and play Degrassi Trivia. Miscellaneous *After Degrassi's Twitter Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13